


even my phone (misses your call)

by sempreme



Series: Slices of Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Draco just misses Harry ok, Floo Network, HP May Madness 2017, HP: EWE, M/M, No Smut, Pardon, Post-Hogwarts, Slice of Life, mentioned Floo sex, mentioned phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempreme/pseuds/sempreme
Summary: “I love telling it to all my friends - the ‘Tale of Draco Malfoy and the failed phone sex attempt.’”





	even my phone (misses your call)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for: [HP May Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/) 2017 Day 6: floo/phone sex (mentioned)
> 
> A big thank you to my lovely beta [Nessie ](http://fairydrarry.tumblr.com/)❤
> 
> I solemnly swear that I’m up to _good_ : I don't own the world of Harry Potter and I'm not getting paid for this work, which is for entertainment purpose only.
> 
> Title is from [_From The Dining Table_ by Harry Styles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ZxF_nA1SxQ) (the fic has nothing to do with the angst of the song, so this is just shameless promo~)
> 
> Enjoy!

Draco is waiting on the sofa in front of the Floo.

Harry’s call is due in less than two minutes, and Draco, as foolishly impatient as he can only become when Harry is involved, keeps biting at his nails, a bad habit he’s picked up for when he’s stressed or agitated. He has nothing to worry about, per se: he just needs to hear Harry’s voice and see his face, even through green flames.

Finally, something lights up inside the Floo, and Harry’s floating face appears in a flash.

“Hi!” Draco lets slip out of his mouth. He didn’t want Harry to see how _desperate_ he really was to talk to him – as if Harry didn’t know already  –  but now his reputation is already ruined – has been for a long time, actually.

“Hi, baby,” Harry smiles at him though the flames. Draco’s cheeks feel hot after he’s heard the pet name, but he decide to ignore it for the sake of his mental stability. Harry, however, does catch that. “Missing me?” he asks, still smiling like the perfect idiot he is.

“No, shut up,” Draco waves him off, trying to maintain a decent appearance. He’s terribly failing at it.

Harry giggles. “Yeah, I know,” he says, tone now a bit nostalgic, before sighing. “We should’ve used phones like I suggested.”

Draco’s head snaps at Harry flaming face. “Not that story again,” he hisses through his teeth, but with a smirk on his lips. Merlin, Harry is impossible.

“But I love that story,” Harry comments, almost casually and showing his teeth in a large grin. “I love telling it to all my friends - the ‘Tale of Draco Malfoy and the failed phone sex attempt.’”

Draco tsks, shaking his head. “You don’t go around telling people about your sex life,” he says, pinching his nose to contain the laugh he almost let slip out.

“Yes, I don’t,” Harry agrees. “Still, it’s fucking hilarious.”

“It’s the reason why I won’t use a phone ever again,” Draco adds, defending himself. It’s not his fault if he didn’t up Muggle. Technology is evil.

Silence fills the room for a brief minute. “I miss you,” Harry eventually admits, features going soft, eyes full of mixed feelings that Draco can describe one by one.

Eyeing Harry from under his fringe, “Floo sex is also banned,” Draco clears, chin up in that posture of him that, he’s been told, would remind everyone so much of his father.

“Why?” Harry whines loudly, eyes and mouth wide and all.

Draco looks at his green-ish floating head, wanting so much to distinguish Harry’s brown cheekbones, Harry’s rosy lips, Harry’s emerald eyes. “Because when you come home, sex will be even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are genuinely accepted ❤
> 
> Let's chat on [Tumblr](https://sempre--me.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
